twigligt fanfictone
by hagridhagrid
Summary: dis iz mah stooreh iff edwad and beela were dogz (i sorry i no enish)
1. Chapter 1

TWIGLIGT FANFECTIONE

**DISCLAMER: I DOHNT OWEN TWIGLIT STOOREH**

**STEPHANIE WHATEVER OWENS DIS STOOREH**

_CARHPTER 1!_

_ONEC UPOON A TIEM DERE WOZ A DOGE CALLED BELLAH. SHE LIKED A DOGE CAHLED EDWAD. BUTT EDWAD WOZ A GAY FEWEE PWINCESS WHO LIKED A SCRY WHEREWOOOOLFFF MAHN. "I LIK U BE MI BYFRIND?" SAID BEELA. "NOH I SOH SOORREH BUT I IZ GAY FEWEE PWINCESS AND I LIK SCRY WHEREHWOOLF MAHN"ANSAD EDWAD."BUTT I LUV U!" YEALLED BELLAH. " I LUV U 2 BUTT AZ A FRIND" SAYED EDWAD._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo. I joost wahnt to say dat we have a bit of writarz blok soh we wont b posting 4 a few iz joost 4 da lolz soh yah…. I hope u like dis fanfectone. We poot aloot of wark into et (whan I sai 'we' I meen mah luohng lost twen sistah halped meh wiv dis fanfectone idear) mah twen sestah iz da beest evar. Mak suree u lok at our yootube and gogle pluz channahl yootoobe iz HagridHagrid aahnd mah gogle pluz iz Hagrid Hagrid (mah sistars iz Dumbledore Hagrid she haz 2 acconts soh follo both of dem she haz noh utube , we shar utube chanahl tageter cos we fab) okai letz get intoh da stooreh. Ahll ai goht soh far 4 da fanfectone**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DIS BEEK SERIEZ STEPHANIE WATEVAR DOEZ**

**Carhpter 1:**

"soh u onli lik meh az a frind?"ashked beelah. "yah I soorreh" said edwad. "if I woznt a gay fewee pwincess I woold dat u". "rlly?" said beelah. "yah" ansad edwad. Ahnd Edwad looft 2 need some ffod cos he hungreh mistah doge vampir, az he wanht hom he sparkoold "oh noh dah fewweez r callin meh bettah gat home quikleh 2 eet ffod" edwad saiyed 2 himzelf he floo rlly quickleh to eet wan heay goht dere de uddah doge vampirs were dere ahnd dey sawh him fli. Dey look outragd cos he nevar told dem he woz a fewwee pwincess (dey alreeday knew he woz gay) "y u noh tell uz u were da feewwee pwincez?!" carlil yelled. "coz I thot u woold mak fun of meh if u fond out"edwad explaned. And dere he woz hiz 1 tru luv, scarreh wherewoolf mahn (scarry wherewloof man didnt know edwad woz gay) edwad wahgged hiz tial coz hiz crush wozz here "hallah edwad, how ya doin"scarry wherewloof mahn askeehd "pretty goohd urzelf?"edwad stutterd "goohd, I wahnt 2 tahlk 2 u somwere in privet"wherewloff sayed.

**Soh… how woz daht? Review plz noh hat diz iz joost 4 lolz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallah dis iz hagrid hagrid wit edwad's luv lettah 2 scarrywherewloff mahn**

**Disclamer: I dnot own dis beek series Stephanie watevar doez**

Deehr jacoobe

I tink I iz in luv wit u. u be mah bf and i b ur bf azwelll?

Frum edwad

**Soh….. how woz dat? Pl0x leeve commant noh hat plz dis joost 4 da lolz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**dish iz bellahs letta too edwood and she luuv him. i am soorreh that i no enish and som poaple no licke dat. dat maka me sadd :(.**

DEER EdWOOD

I LUUUV OU SA MUUCH DAT I HOZ BEEN HACKSINGS YOR TWITTA, WHICH IZ HARD COOSE I DOG. BUT OU NO HOZ A TWITTA... SOH SAD. I HAZ ALSO BEENS REEDIN THE LETTAS YO SEENDIN AND WHY UOU NO LUV MEH? I'VE BEN STALKIN YA FO YEERS NOWEH AND YO STAL NOH LUV MA?!

FOM BELLAH'

**Yo like? plx posta da reviews i luvv em guud or baad. plx coreact aneh gramma isues **

**til naxt tim **

**~hagrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo dis is hagrid hagrid**

**Definition of hagrid hagrid:**

**Is a group made thing made by harreh pooter friends (it's a joke btw and it's meant to be spelt like this)**

**Sometimes the fanfictions are spelt correctly with correct grammar.**

**Ok heres the chapter**

Deeer belleh

I do luv u dat wash jacoob writing the letterz 2 win u ovar dis ish actually edad right now. I hope u understand that he pretended to b me witout my permission, I iz very sooreh about that.

**Sorry I have to cut this short because ONE of the harry potter friends is at school writing this**

**Heres the list of who is writing which fanfiction**

**Twilight fanfic: Cat (that's me)**

**Harry Potter: Oshawott **

**Warrior cats transnose edition (with a few friends oc's as a fun little joke): Cat (me, again lol)**

**We also take requests! You simply mail us saying who you want to write the fanfiction if you want is correctly spelled and from what fandom :D**


End file.
